


Never Knew I Needed

by KuroBakura



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf-Elf Character, Elf Culture & Customs, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Hobbit Culture & Customs, Inspired by The Hobbit, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Slash, Pre-The Hobbit, Secret Crush, Summer, Time Skips, Work In Progress, worrying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Aizen stops by Bag End during one of his travels. He meets a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins during his stop and a friendship begins to blossom after Bilbo lets Aizen stay with him for a few days. But...Aizen starts to feel more for the Hobbit as his visits to Bag End begin to become more frequent.Bilbo soon discovers that sometimes, you never know you need someone in your life so much until you least expect it.
Kudos: 5





	1. My Name is Aizen

**Author's Note:**

> THIS a fun prequel that I have created for The Hobbit movie Trilogy. 
> 
> Aizen belongs to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo comes into contact with a man that he has never seen before. But how will Bilbo feel after he lets this man into his home?

  
Bilbo Baggins took in a breath of fresh air as he looked around Hobbiton from his home. It was such a lovely day outside. Bilbo May be a little bit of a hermit but that does not mean that he does not enjoy the outdoors. Only if it is within Hobbiton, though. Other hobbits find Bilbo a bit strange but he did not care about that. He was happy with the way things are when it comes to his lifestyle. Though..he always wondered if there was anything that he was missing in his life. Ether it was something material or not, Mr. Baggins was not quite sure what it could be. He was not going to dwell on it much. It will come to him when it does. And when it does, he will go for it the chance he gets.

For now, Bilbo was just going to keep living his life the way he has been for years now. One of the neighbors were walking past Bilbo’s home and suddenly looked up then waved at him. Bilbo waved back a couple of times.

”Good afternoon, Mr. Baggins. Wonderful day, isn’t it?” The neighbor asked him with a smile on his face.

”Oh, it is very lovely!” Bilbo replied to him. The neighbor walked up to Bilbo and stood on the other side of the fenced area.

“There is a gathering that is happening tomorrow. You should come join us! It is going to be lots of fun! And plenty of food.” The neighbor told him and offering an invitation to the gathering. As much as it sounded nice, Bilbo had other plans. And Bilbo was not exactly a social person. Well, social with crowds of people. Crowds and gathering were not his thing. He used to like them but now, he just could not bring himself to go to them. 

“It sounds wonderful but..I will have to pass on that. I’m sorry.” Bilbo replied to the invitation, declining it. The neighbor let out a defeated sigh. He expected to say that but still, he wished that Bilbo would come to the gathering, too.

”Bilbo, what happened to you?” The neighbor asked him. 

”What do you mean by that?” Bilbo asked him back.

”You used to _love_ attending celebrations and gathering but now..you barely even leave your home. No one should be in their for such long periods of times. It is not healthy. Plus..it can drive someone into insanity.” The neighbor replied to him. Bilbo was started to get ticked off.

”People change. And that is not a bad thing. And I do get out of my home! I am not in there all the time! Plus, why don’t you mind your business about what I do with my time! I am _fine_. No need to worry about me.” Bilbo said to the neighborhood. The neighbor shrugged.

”Okay. Well, I better get going. Have a nice day, Mr. Baggins. But...I do hope you change your mind. We would like to have you there.” The neighbor spoke and then left Bilbo’s property and headed in his way. Bilbo let out a sigh.

”I truly doubt that.” Bilbo thought to himself as he started to feel a little down. There was more than one reason for why Bilbo did not want to go to the gathering but he did not want to go into details about that with the neighbor or cause drama. Bilbo decided that he has spent enough time outdoors and headed back inside of his home. Inside of his home, Bilbo felt safe and comfortable. It is not like he has not heard what other hobbits in the town has said about him and/or the looks that they give him from time to time when they see him walk by their homes. Bilbo sometimes felt like that he did not belong here. Maybe there was another place out there that would accept him.

But this is the place where he grew up with his family. This place _is_ his home. Bilbo just wished that people would understand that he just wants to be himself. He was not crazy. Just feeling down. Bilbo decided to go do something to clear his head of negative thoughts. Plus, there was about two hours until his afternoon tea time left. Bilbo went to one of his book shelves and took a book from it before going to his arm chair and sitting down to read it.   
  


**#####**

  
Almost two hours passed before Bilbo noticed the time once again. He placed his bookmark in the book and went to go start in his tea for the afternoon. Several minutes later, the kettle began to whistle. As Bilbo finished pouring the water into the cup and placed a tea bag into the cup, he heard a knock at his door. Bilbo quickly walked over to the door and opened it. As he was about to say something but Bilbo shut his mouth and his eyes widened in surprise. There was a man who was standing there with a backpack and a satchel in his side. His hair was slightly long. But what surprised Bilbo the most was that the man was not too much taller than he was and has elf ears. They were not Hobbit ears. Bilbo was quite sure of that.

The man smiled at Bilbo. Bilbo blushed across his cheeks. It was a natural reaction, too.

”Hello! My name is Aizen and I was hoping I can stay here for a couple of days. I am a traveler and I can pay and/or work off payment for it. If not, that is fine but I would be very grateful. I just have nowhere to go and I am truly exhausted.” The man said to him. Bilbo was not sure what to do. He was a stranger but yet, for some reason, Bilbo’s gut instinct was telling him to trust him. Plus, this man said that it was only for a couple of days. What could exactly go wrong?  
  


“Um, sure, yes! Please come on in!” Bilbo replied to him. Aizen nodded and came into inside of Bilbo’s home. Bilbo was surprised that he did this. Aizen looked around the main area of Bilbo’s home for a couple of minutes before looking at Bilbo once again.

”I do appreciate this in such a short notice. I will pay whatever you want to charge me.” Aizen said to him.

”We will discuss that in a moment. You said that yout name is Aizen, right? That is what you said your name is, I believe.” Bilbo spoke back and then asked him. Aizen nodded.

”Yes. That is my name. I promise that I am not a thief or a killer or anything like that.” Aizen said back to him. Bilbo actually believed him. He walked over and helped Aizen with his backpack and shawl. Wizen could not help but taking glances at Bilbo.

”By the way, what is your name?” Aizen asked him. Bilbo places the folded shawl onto a chair then looked at him.

”My name is Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins.” Bilbo answered him. Aizen smiled at him. Bilbo smiled back. He also suddenly remembered about the tea that he was making a few minutes ago.

”Would you like some tea? I just making some before you knocked on my door.” Bilbo offered him. Bilbo made enough for exactly two cups.

"That does actually sound good right now but...is there a way that I can bathe first or anything before I do? I do not want to stink up your home. I have not bathed in a few days.” Aizen spoke and asked him. Bilbo nodded. Aizen grabbed a couple of things from his bag and then followed Bilbo to where the bathing room was. Aizen went into the bathing room and Bilbo went back to go make another cup of tea for Aizen when he comes out of the bathing room. Bilbo waited at his favorite and comfy chair, drinking his tea while Aizen was bathing. All the thoughts about what has been going on within the last hour just started to swarm inside of his head.

”Did I seriously just tell a stranger that they can stay a couple of days in my house? I usually _never_ do that! Never in my life I would think that I would do this! Though...he is quite a handsome guy. Him being here most likely will not be bad at all. Honestly, it is nice having someone else in the house. Maybe I have just been so lonely for so long that I am not thinking right. ...Maybe I am going insane after all. Who knows!” Bilbo thought to himself. Several minutes later, Bilbo heard the door to the bathing room open and Aiken walked into the room where somewhat reveling clothing. Mostly with his arms, sides of his chest and legs. Bilbo blushed again. For someone with his height, he was a bit muscular.

To Bilbo, Aizen was even more beautiful than he originally thought when he first saw him at the front door. Aizen suddenly looked at Bilbo with a smile in his face. Bilbo started to cough as some of the tea in his mouth went down the wrong pipe in his throat, causing him to start having a coughing fit. Aizen started to slightly panic.

”Are you alright?” Aizen asked him. Bilbo nodded as he calmed down.

”Yes. I am fine. Thank you. By the way, I made your cup of tea already.” Bilbo replied to him as he pointed to the cup of tea on the table in front of him. Aizen thanked him and sat on the floor in front of the table and across from Bilbo. Bilbo had so many questions for the man. Also, he was not concerned about the payment for Aizen’s stay at the moment. Bilbo looked at Aizen.  
  


“I should have pulled up another chair. I can get one for you if you like.” Bilbo offered. Aizen shook his head.

”No, it is okay! I am fine with sitting on the ground. I am used to it. Thank you, though.” Aizen said back to him. Bilbo felt bad but if Aizen likes sitting in the ground then so be it.

”So, you said that you were a traveler.” Bilbo said to him. Aizen nodded and then he took a sip of his tea.

”How many adventures have you been on?” Bilbo asked.

“A lot. As a child, I went on quite a few adventures with my parents. As an adult and on my own, this is my third one. Each ine I have taken has been different, too, so far. I have been enjoying it quite a bit, too.” Aizen replied to him.

”Do you ever lonely on your adventures when you are by yourself?” Bilbo asked another question.

”Sometimes, it can be a bit lonely for me. But I have no one to go with but I am okay with it. I mean, I would _love_ to have someone go with me one time but no matter what, I am fine with going alone, too. I can defend myself pretty well and have good survivor skills. What about you? Do you travel much?” Aizen answered and then asked Bilbo a couple of questions, too. Bilbo looked at his cup of tea and let out a sigh.

”Not in such a long time. I used to be love going out a lot but after a while, I ended up being kind of a hermit as I have been getting older. Plus, I was not exactly an adventurous type to begin with but I always wonder what it would be like if I did go on one, to be perfectly honest.” Bilbo replied to him. To Aizen, Bilbo did not look "old" but yet...he was not going to ask about it either. 

”I understand that. I just go on them because it gets me away from the people who try to put me down for being who I am. I am rebel in my family but I was raised by rebels, too, so in as way, it is in my blood. Some of my family accepts me but others don’t and even straight refuse to somewhat acknowledge my existence at all. I do not regret who I am but sometimes, I have wondered if I should have been a certain way to begin with or give in to please others. No matter what, I guess, I will never find that out.” Aizen told him. Bilbo felt this within the depths of his soul.

”People don’t accept me either here. Because I am not exactly social among the other hobbits or too outgoing. They think I do not hear the whispers or see the looks they give me from time to time but I have noticed it. I have also always wondered if I should change just to fit in. Then I realized, why should I? Plus, if I want to do something, I should do it because _I_ want to, not because to fit in. We both have do have something in common, don’t you agree?” Bilbo said back and then asked him. Aizen smiled and nodded.

”I fully agree. Also, I like your attitude about that. And you are right. Why should I change for other people? And I want to, it should be for myself. Though..sometimes, I do have to hide things about myself because I sometimes do worry about what other may think.” Aizen spoke.

”And those would be? By the way, you can be yourself around me. I am not going to judge you, though, people think I am judge type of person but truly, I am not at all.” Bilbo asked and said to him. Aizen gulped and blushed.

”Well, it is not just because I am both half dwarf and half elf, which is obvious from what you can see but also...I..” Aizen stopped speaking as he started to become a bit nervous. Bilbo could see that he was going too far with his questioning.

”I apologize. That was rude of me to do. If you do not want to tell me, that is fine.” Bilbo suddenly spoke. Aizen’s eyes widened.

”It is not that I do not want to say it. It is just...I am worried about reaction to what I want to say.” Aizen explained.

”I promise that I will not be negative. I mean, if you do not want to say it, like I said, that is fine but honestly, I am not going to tell anyone. I am a nosey person, I promise. But...you do not have to be afraid.” Bilbo told him. Aizen took a deep breath before he spoke once again.

”I..I am attracted to men.” Aizen said then looked down at the ground. He was ready to hear Mr. Baggins yell at him and tell him to leave his home. But..that did not happen. Not at all.

“You are as well?” Bilbo asked him. Aizen looked uo at him with a surprised look in his face.   
  


  
“Are you attracted to men, too, Mr. Baggins?” Aizen asked him. Bilbo nodded.

  
”Yes. I mean, I am not exactly open to the rest world about it but yes, I am. I promise that I am not going to anything to you but I am just letting you know that you are not alone for when it comes to that. By the way, you can just call me Bilbo.” Bilbo replied to him, with a smile on his face. Aizen smiled back.

  
”I..I appreciate that. Thank you, Bilbo. It feels nice to know someone who understands you. Even if you just met them.” Aizen said to him.   
  


“You are very welcome, Aizen.” Bilbo said back to him. For the next couple of hours, Bilbo and Aizen talked and had tea together. This was the first time that Bilbo actually felt a bit happier than he has felt in quite a while. Aizen even helped him make dinner and supper. This ended up becoming from one of the worst days he has had to one of the best that he has had. Later that night as Bilbo was heading to bed, he saw Aizen camped out near the fire place on the ground with a pillow and a blanket. He was sleeping soundly. Bilbo was smiling as he looked at him. Surprisingly, Bilbo was enjoying having Aizen here so far.

”I guess..I guess having Aizen here is not going to be so bad after all. Maybe he will even stay a few more days than he first spoke. Honestly, I am still not sure about what I want for payment but yet, his company may just be even worth the payment alone.” Bilbo thought to himself. A couple of minutes later, Bilbo headed to his room to go to bed for the rest of the night. He still was thinking about the neighbor’s invitation to the gathering as well but now, he truly has a reason not to go to it. Honestly, Bilbo was fine with that.

As Bilbo closed his eyes and fell asleep in his bed, all he could hear was the crickets outside chirping of his window. The night was just as beautiful as the day. Bilbo was not sure what tomorrow was going to bring but he was excited about it. Especially having another person in the house. Even if it is only going to be for a few days. Even if it is was for a few more than that as well, Bilbo welcomes it.


	2. Please Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Aizen’s first full day at Bilbo’s home.

Aizen woke up to a sunny and early morning. There was a ray of sunshine that was peaking through the window that was behind him and across the room. As Aizen sat up and stretched his arms and back, he suddenly smelled food being cooked. He got up from the ground then walked quietly and carefully to where the smell of food was coming from. When Aizen was about to walk past the kitchen he stopped and stood near a wall of the archway that lead into it. He saw Bilbo, cooking something in pan. And it smelled wonderful. Aizen was blushing as he was looking at Bilbo. As much as Aizen tried to look away, he could not help it.

”Why is my heart beating so fast in my chest like this? I do not know this man very well or at all and he is already making me feel like this. Last night was truly wonderful and it feels wonderful to know that I am not alone in this world in a few ways.” Aizen thought to himself. All of a sudden, Bilbo noticed Aizen from the corner of his eye. As he turned his head to look at that direction, Aizen hide behind one of the walls near the archway. His heart was now pounding inside of his chest like a drum as he was heavily blushing.

”Why am I suddenly acting like this over a stranger? This is not like me! What am I getting myself into?” Aizen thought to himself once again.

”Aizen.” A voice spoke up that very close to him. Aizen slightly jumped and looked at where the voice came from. It was Bilbo. Aizen’s face was visible red because of the blushing. His heart still was pounding inside of his chest as he looked at Bilbo.

”I made breakfast for you as well if you want some. You can join me.” Bilbo said to him, offering some of what he was making. Aizen’s stomach did a growl. He gulped and nodded.

”I will join you in a moment. Thank you.” Aizen said back to him, accepting the plate of food. Bilbo nodded and headed back into the kitchen to finish setting everything up. Aizen looked forward once again and took a couple of deep breaths to try to calm himself down. When he finally felt calm enough, Aizen headed into the kitchen as well and joined Bilbo for breakfast. This was the first breakfast of the day for both of them. Bilbo could not help but look at Aizen either as they ate their food. Aizen was a careful, proper and graceful eater. Even if he is very hungry. 

“I have been thinking about something.” Bilbo suddenly spoke up.

”What have you been thinking about?” Aizen asked as he took another bite of food.   
  


  
“You mentioned that you are half dwarf and half elf, correct?” Bilbo asked back. Aizen nodded as he chewed his food. Bilbo was worried that he may be crossing the line again but still...his curiosity about Aizen was getting to him.

”Are there other people that are like that you have met along your adventures?” Bilbo asked another question. Aizen swallowed his food before he answered him.

”I personally have never met anyone else like me but I do not doubt that there are. I have met elves that like dwarves and vice versa. My mother is a dwarf and my father is an elf. My bloodline is complicated to explain but I will explain it sooner or later.” Aizen replied to him.

”Were you raised among the elves or the dwarves? By the way, I hope I am not crossing a line or anything when I ask these questions. If I do, please let me know and I will stop.” Bilbo asked another question and told him. Aizen smiled at him.

”I do not mind it. Nor I am offended either. I rarely talk about this so I am fine with it. I was raised among the dwarves for most of my life but also was a part of both my dwarves and elven side. Even if I have elven features, I still relate a lot more to my dwarven side of the family. It has been an interesting life, to say the least. But also fun, too. Both of my parents are adventurers and that is where I get it from. Even as a child, my parents and I went on quite a bit of adventures together. Whether it was just us a family or with some of the other dwarves, it was truly amazing with all the sights and things that I saw as a child. And I found that to be a luxury. Being able to spend time like that with your family. It is not about the material things but the memories you make during those adventures. I still remember quite a lot of it, too. And I do not plan in slowing down on having my own adventures at the moment but yet..there will be times where I take breaks from it but then I start up again. ...Sorry if am babbling in too much. I tend to do that a bit.” Aizen replied and told Bilbo.

Bilbo was smiling the whole time since Aizen has been speaking about it to him.

”Do not apologize for talking so much about things that you love. I find that a good thing. I am also glad that you have a relationship like that with your family. And I agree. People tend to think that having physical things is always the most valuable thing to have but that is not always the case. You are very wise for your age.” Bilbo said back to him. Aizen felt warm on his cheeks.

”T-thank you.” Aizen told him. Bilbo started to feel the same way. There was just something about Aizen that just make Bilbo feel this way but he could not out a finger in what it could be yet. Bilbo was not going to let his mind dwell on it, though. After all, he barely knows this young man at all.

”You are welcome, Aizen.” Bilbo said back to him. The two of them went back finishing their breakfasts before Aizen helped Bilbo clean up the table and wash the dishes. Later in the afternoon, Bilbo was outside in the front yard again like yesterday. This time, he was working on the garden in front of his house.   
  


“Bilbo!” Someone exclaimed happily from the back of him. Bilbo turned to see that it was one of his neighbors. But this time, it was a different one than yesterday.

”Hello.” Bilbo spoke as he got up from the ground and turned to look at them. The neighbor was smiling at him.

”Are you going to come to the gathering later this afternoon?” The neighbor asked him. Bilbo shook his head. Also...he technically forgot about since Aizen arrived at his house yesterday afternoon.

”I already told another neighbor that I will not be attending. I am sorry.” Bilbo said to them. The person’s smile disappeared from their face.

”I truly wish that you would attend Bilbo. It is going to be the first gathering of the fall! It will be fun!” The neighbor said to him. Bilbo really did not want to go, though but he did not want to be rude about it.

”I..I am just not feeling up to going to it. If I was, I would go but...I just truly do not feel up to it.” Bilbo explained to them. Inside of the Bilbo’s home, Aizen overheard Bilbo talking to the neighbor, he could tell that Bilbo was getting a bit uneasy about it. Aizen decided to do something about it. He went over to the door and opened it enough to peak his head out of it and looked at Bilbo and the neighbor he was speaking to.

“Are you alright, Mr. Baggins?” Aizen asked him. The neighbor quickly looked up at Aizen and then back at Bilbo once again.

”When did you exactly get a housemate?” The neighbor asked. Bilbo blushed.

”Oh! He is not a housemate exactly. He is just a visitor. His name is Aizen. He is a traveler who needed a place to stay for a few days. He is a nice guy, too.” Bilbo answered her. This surprised the neighbor quite a bit.

”You usually never let people into your home. Why all of a sudden? Why _him_?” The neighbor spoke and then asked. For that, Bilbo truly could not answer Aizen question or either of the questions for that matter. Aizen felt so bad and that was causing Bilbo trouble. He went back inside of the house. Bilbo heard the door close behind him. While inside of the home, Aizen decided that it would be best for him to leave and started to pack up his things as Bilbo came back into the house. Bilbo saw this happening.

”What are you doing?” Bilbo asked him. Aizen did not look up at him. He felt so embarrassed.

”I think I am just going to head on my way back home.” Aizen replied to him. Bilbo’s eyes widened in shock.

”Why?!” Bilbo asked another question to him. Aizen stopped packing and let out a sigh.

”Because I feel like I am going to be nothing but a burden or trouble for your neighbors just by being here so that is why I am just going to head on my way back to my home. I did appreacite the stay , though, even if it was for about a day.” Aizen answered him. Bilbo quickly went over to him and got on the floor. He began taking stuff out of Aizen’s bag and setting it up again. He did not want Aizen to leave. Not exactly just yet.

”Nope! You are staying here. I am not going to let my neighbors make you feel like shit because they can not handle this situation.” Bilbo said to him as he placed an item against the wall. Aizen was truly surprised by this.

”Do you really want me to stay? Do you truly want me to stay a little longer?” Aizen asked him. Bilbo looked at him and nodded. Aizen blushed and looked at the ground. Bilbo moved closer to him and gently lifted up Aizen’s head to look at him. Bilbo was smiling at him. Aizen blushed even more than he was already.

”Honestly, I do not mind you staying here for another few days. Plus, I do not think you are a burden at all! In fact...I find you _delightful_.” Bilbo said to him.

”Really?” Aizen asked. Bilbo nodded.

”I do. I know that this may seem a bit rushed and that we do not know much about one another but I hope..I hope we can..hope we can become friends? If you want to.” Bilbo answered and said to him. Aizen smiled at him. Aizen nor Bilbo have many friends. So for them, this made them both happy.

”I shall stay then.” Aizen said to him. This made Bilbo feel so filled up with joy.

”Also..I do apologize for suddenly taking your stuff out and such. But I was just trying to show you that I want to keep on staying here until have the energy to continue on your adventure.” Bilbo told him. 

”Do not worry about that. I understood why you were doing that. I am glad that you want me to stay but I will not overstay my welcome either, I promise that. And I do plan on still paying you for this, too, which we also need to discuss.” Aizen said back to him.

”Do not worry about the payment for now. The day before you go, we will talk about that. For now, you should just take a break and relax as much as you can. A lot of that walking can make your bones feel weary and painful.” Bilbo told him. Aizen agreed with Bilbo.

”I guess being here for a few days is not going to be bad after all.” Aizen thought to himself. When he finished unpacking, Aizen went to go check on his laundry that was drying outside that he washed earlier in the back of Bilbo’s home. Deep down. Bilbo was truly happy to have Aizen here, even if he was a stranger. When Aizen returned a couple of minutes later from checking in his laundry, Bilbo was sitting in his armchair. Aizen sat on the floor in fron pt of the table and Bilbo. He placed his arms onto the table and rested his head on top of them as he looked at Bilbo.

”I did not mean to pry into the business that was going on between you and your neighbor but I heard that there is a celebration going on in town today.” Aizen spoke up.

”Yes. A gathering. We tend to have quite a bit of them here.” Bilbo replied to him. 

“Are you going to go to the gathering?” Aizen asked another question.

”I was not planning on it, to be honest. And no, it is not because of you.” Bilbo answered him. 

”How did you know I was going to ask if it was because of me?” Aizen asked yet even another question. 

“Because of the expression on your face that you made when I said that I was not going. I just don’t feel like going. Too many people and such. I am more about living a quiet and peaceful life. I used to go to them but after noticing the things people started to say about me and such, it just become no longer fun for me to go and more of a chore if I did go to one. I have wanted to try but I just can’t bring myself to do so. Does that sound bad?” Bilbo replied and then asked him a question, too. Aizen shook his head.

”I know how you feel and it does not make you a bad person to want a peaceful life. As long as it makes you happy, that is all that should matter.” Aizen answered to him. Deep down, Bilbo was _okay_ with his life but in a way...it did not make him happy. He wished that he could just gather the courage and go to the gathering but physically, Bilbo just can not do it. As much as he tried, it was not going to happen for now. Aizen suddenly got an idea. He got up from the ground and went over to his bag. Aizen took out a journal and a small box from his backpack and walked back over to Bilbo. Bilbo has been watching this go in for the entire time so he has not looked away from him at all.

”Would you like to look at some of the places I have been on my current adventure? I do not mind sharing it with you.” Aizen asked and told him. Bilbo smiled and nodded.

”I would love that very much. I would love to hear about your adventure!” Bilbo replied to him. Bilbo decided to get on the floor and sit next to Aizen at the table in front of his armchair. Aizen sat to the right of him as he placed the journal and box onto the table. He opened the journal to the first page and started to read it out loud to Bilbo. As Aizen went on with each page he read, Bilbo imagined himself going on these adventures, too. From way that Aizen was describing these places that he has been to, Bilbo wanted to see them.   
  


“Maybe one day I will go in an adventure. _Maybe_.” Bilbo thought to himself. Also, he could not stop looking at Aizen as well. The way Aizen spoke and smiled as he read from the journal made Bilbo smile, too. Bilbo also was very intrigued by the items in Aizen’s box of items that he has collected during his recent adventure. For Bilbo, this was so much better than going to the gathering. He truly was loving every moment of this and when they both relaxed what time it was, hours have passed. Bilbo even missed a chunk of tea time. Aizen and Bilbo decided to take a break and have some tea together. Today has been wonderful so far. Even despite the encounter with the neighbor, today was truly wonderful. Just like yesterday.

During supper, Bilbo and Aizen we’re having a conversation once again. Honestly, Bilbo was enjoying this. The past couple of days has been truly wonderful. Hopefully, this will not be the only time that Aizen stays with him. Aizen and Bilbo May be different but they also have a lot in common at the same time. Bilbo started to laugh as Aizen got into a story about how he used to play tricks on certain dwarves.

”And that is why they never let become head of the group ever again for that.” Aizen said to Bilbo, finishing up the current story. Bilbo wiled a tear away from one of his eyes that was caused from laughing so much. He took a deep breath as he calmed down from all the laughter.

”You definitely have had a fun and interesting life. Also, your parents sound truly wonderful.” Bilbo said back to him. Aizen nodded.

”They are truly amazing and wonderful people. Hearts of gold and always wanting and willing to help others in need. I am the same way, too. That’s why some of my adventures take longer because I am willing to help someone who needs it. No matter how long it takes. I do not mind it either, to be honest. It makes me feel happy.” Aizen told him. Bilbo nodded.

”I wish there were more people like you in this world, Aizen.” Bilbo suddenly spoke. Aizen blushed. Bilbo relaxed what he said and blushed, too.

”I..I did not mean to make things awkward. I am so sorry.” Bilbo said to him. Aizen smiled.

”Do not worry about it. And thank you. I wish there were more like you in this world, too, Bilbo.” Aizen said back to him. Bilbo blushed even more.

”I...I think the world would end in chaos if there were more than one of me in this world.” Bilbo told him. Aizen chuckled.

”I doubt that. For me, it would be perfect.” Aizen spoke. Bilbo was blushing so much that his cheeks felt like that they were in fire. Secretly, Aizen thought Bilbo was adorable. Not because he was a hobbit but because of his personality and mannerisms. So far, they know enough of each other to form more of an opinion about one another and those options were good ones. As of right now, Bilbo and Aizen considered one another as friends. They hoped that the friendship will last, too.


	3. I Will Be Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizen is finally heading back to his home but for Bilbo, he wished that Aizen was not going back.

Four days. That is how long Aizen stayed with Bilbo at his home. And today, Aizen was finally heading back to his home where his mother and father stay. Deep down, Bilbo did not want Aizen to leave. He felt that Aizen was already home. It was so wonderful to spend time with someone like Aizen but now that it is ending, Bilbo felt so sad. As Aizen finished putting the last thing in his backpack and closing it, he looked up at Bilbo with a smile on his face.

”That’s everything! Thank you for the help.” Aizen said to Bilbo. Bilbo nodded.

”You’re welcome. ..Are you sure you can’t stay another couple of days?” Bilbo said back and asked him.

”I could if I would but I truly need to head back to my family before Winter comes.” Aizen replied to him. Bilbo understood that. Aizen suddenly got up from the ground and headed over to Bilbo. Bilbo noticed that Aizen had a small sack of money in one of his hands. When Aizen stopped in front of Bilbo, he held it out in front of it.

”Here is the payment for my stay here. I even gave a little more because to show my thanks and appreciation for letting me stay here. I truly had a great time. I hope I was not too much trouble.” Aizen told him. Bilbo gently took the sack of money out of Aizen’s hand. He looked at the sack of money and then back up at Aizen.

”You were such a delight. And thank you.” Bilbo said back to him. Aizen headed back over to grab his satchel and then his backpack. Bilbo still kept looking at Aizen. His heart started to feel like it was breaking into pieces inside of his chest. When Aizen was done putting everything on, Aizen he came back over to Bilbo.

”Thank you for the stay. I better be on my way. Need to get to a certain point before sunset.” Aizen spoke. 

“I guess we part ways, don’t we?” Bilbo asked him. For Aizen, that made him a little sad.  
  


“I guess so.” Aizen answered him. Bilbo nodded. He tried to hold back tears. Even if they only knew each other for four days, it felt forever for Bilbo. Never in his life that he felt this way about someone until he met Aizen. Bilbo walked Aizen over to the door but before he opened it, he needed to say something. Before it was too late to do so.

”Aizen.” Bilbo suddenly spoke. Aizen looked at Bilbo.

”Yes?” Aizen asked him. Bilbo gulped. Bilbo suddenly placed the sack of money back into Aizen’s hands.

”Keep it.“ Bilbo said to him. Aizen’s eyes widened in shock.

”Are you sure? I do not mind giving you money for the stay. I truly do not mind it at all.” Aizen said back to him. Bilbo gulped. He felt like he was making the right decision doing this.

”I am very sure. Honestly, your company was worth more than the money itself. For the first time in my life, I felt so happy. And it is all thanks to you. Also, next time you are in an adventure..please do not hesitate to stop by if you need a place to stay. My home is always open to you. I do hope you come back soon.” Bilbo replied and explained to him. A huge smile appeared on Aizen’s face. Bilbo smiles, too.  
  


“You really want me to come see you again?” Aizen asked him, just to make sure. Bilbo nodded.

”I do. Very much. I really liked having you here. And to me, you are a friend. A good friend.” Bilbo said to him.

”That..that really makes me happy to know. And I think the same about you, too, Bilbo. I enjoyed being here, too. I definitely will back soon. Not sure when the next time I will be on an adventure but I will stop by next I am on one. I promise.” Aizen told him. 

“I can not wait to see you again.” Bilbo said back to him. Aizen nodded back.

”Same here, Bilbo.” Aizen spoke. After a few more minutes of talking to each other and saying their goodbyes, Bilbo opened the door and Aizen stepped out of the home and headed on his way. Bilbo stayed outside and waved to Aizen with a smile on his face. Aizen looked at Bilbo then waved and smiled back at him for a few seconds then stopped and looked forward once again. Bilbo stayed outside and watched Aizen until he was out of sight. When Aizen was completely out of Bag End and Hobbiton, Bilbo headed back inside of his home.

When he shut the door, he leaned back against it and looked around. The sadness and emptiness Bilbo usually felt came back. Bilbo also wipes a tear away from one of his eyes as he suddenly could not keep himself from crying anymore. Aizen has not even been gone for an hour and the Hobbit was already missing him quite a lot.

”Why am I like this? Why am I like this?! My heart is hurting so much for a man that I barely even know! I wonder if he truly will ever come visit me again. The thought about the possibility that he may not hurts me even more. ...I got to get a hold of myself.” Bilbo said to himself. He stood there for a few minutes before finally moving away from the door and going to do something take his mind off of his emotions. As Bilbo came over to his favorite armchair with a book in one of his hands, he saw a piece of folded paper with his name on it. It was Aizen’s handwriting. He only knew it was because of when Aizen read his adventure log to him that one day.

Bilbo rushed over and picked it up from the table as he put his book down onto it. He unfolded it and read what it said. It said:

_Bilbo,_

_I was not sure how to tell you this so I decided to the best what that I could. I wanted to thank you for letting me stay here at your home. It was truly an wonderful experience. Because of you. I have not felt happy in quite a long time until I met you. I felt like that I was not only accepted but felt like I was worth something for once. My parents are wonderful to me but among some of the dwarves we live with, I do not feel like I am truly accepted. Also, I am so sorry that your neighbors do not understand you. Only if they did, they would how truly incredible you are. In so many ways. I hope one day that I get to see you again. Hopefully, that would be soon. Please, take care of yourself and do not let other people get to you. Just keep being yourself. Again, thank you for letting me stay here with you. - Aizen_

Bilbo has a huge smile on his face as he was blushing and he held the note close to his heart. This times, the tears were streaming heavily down his cheeks.

”And thank _you_ , Aizen for being an amazing person, too.” Bilbo said to himself. With winter approaching, it may be quite a while before Bilbo sees him again. But if they do not see each other again after this, he was just glad to meet Aizen. Hopefully, Aizen will come back but for now, he was not what will happen either way. Bilbo has an idea and went over to his desk and out the note into one of the drawers in the desk to make sure nothing happens to it. That note meant a lot to me, too. As much as Aizen means to him, too. For the rest of the day, Bilbo relaxed in his home until he went to sleep that night. Still, it did not feel right and he could not sleep much that night either

  
It was going to be a tough time for Bilbo for a while. And not just because of the winter. Definitely not just because of that. Bilbo was going to be alone once again. But by now, he should be used it, right? Right?


	4. Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo’s depression has not been this bad before. But yet..he can not help it.

Months have passed since Aizen left to return to his home. Bilbo has been in such a deep depression spell than he ever has before in his entire life. Not having Aizen here made him feel broken inside. He has tried to get over it but Bilbo has not been able to. Not in the slightest. Winter has been harsh, too, making Bilbo stay even more inside his home because of it. If other hobbits in the town saw him right now, the rumors of him would definitely be true. Bilbo sat at his desk, reading his mail. Though, he could concentrate on it. Bilbo put the mail down into the table and just laid his head on top of his arms on the desk.

Tears started to roll down Bilbo’s cheeks as he started to slightly shake in the chair, too. He could not help the way he felt about Aizen. There was just something about him that makes Bilbo feel so happy and felt wanted for once in his life. Bilbo hopes that Aizen does return to Bag End one day but truly...he had such huge doubt about that ever happening. Bilbo can’t even remember how many times that he has read Aizen’s letter throughout the months. It was the only thing that was giving even a little bit of joy right now. But would be better is having Aizen physically _here_ with him.

”Why am I like this? I am feeling down about someone who I barely got to know. Maybe I am going crazy. And I got to do something to keep myself from going into a dark place...as if I was not already there.” Bilbo said to himself. Each tear that he felt on either of his cheeks felt like it was stinging him as it fell. Bilbo hates feeling like this. He truly does. After a couple of minutes, Bilbo sat back up in his chair at the desk and let out a sigh. Bilbo felt so many things at once. Sadness, hurt and frustration. Yes. Bilbo felt frustrated. Not at Aizen but at himself. Bilbo felt like he was weak because of this, too. Spring was not going to be here for another couple of months at that, too.

”I got to get out of this slump, dammit! There must be something that I can do to ease this. Hopefully.” Bilbo thought to himself. Bilbo finished looking at his mail and then got out of the chair and decided to go smoke his pipe outside. When he opened the door, he felt the cold hit him in the face. It also made him be able to feel the tears more. Bilbo wipes his eyes so no one could see that he has been crying. He stepped out of the house and went over to the bench and looked all over Hobbiton as he smoked his pipe. The cold was not even bothering him at the moment. The hobbits that we’re outside of their homes were working.

Bilbo got an idea about going to mingle with one of his neighbors but decided against doing so quickly. Probably not a good idea right now. At least that is what he thought about it. At the moment, he felt calm and serene. But...that did not last too long. Bilbo kept imagining Aizen sitting next to him and the two of the having a conversation. Feeling a little more frustrated that before, he did not not even finish his pipe and headed back inside of his home. He put out his pipe and placed in a case that he usually keeps it in.   
  


“It is true. I am crazy. And maybe I am even obsessed with Aizen. But no one in Middle Earth makes me feel like he does. ..I need to let him go, though. This is not healthy. Not healthy at all.” Bilbo said to himself. Bilbo took a deep breath and went to go make his afternoon tea. For now, all of the thoughts he has been having of Aizen needed to go. But...will they be able to to be gone for good? Only time will tell at this point for him. Though, Bilbo secretly hopes that Aizen will come back. Come back and be in his life. Even if it is only for a little while.


	5. Back In His Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special someone has came back into Bilbo’s life once again. And Bilbo couldn’t be any happier.

Spring has finally arrived at Bag End. Bilbo has been feeling a bit better since the weather started to become a bit more tolerable to handle. And the thoughts of Aizen have not been bothering him as much as they used. Which Bilbo was glad about. It was really consuming him too much. Mentally and physically. And today was very sunny and the air was mixture of cold and warm. It felt truly wonderful to Bilbo. As he placed a cup of tea onto a table with a book next to it, there was a knock on the door that rang throughout the home.

”I wonder who that could be?” Bilbo asked himself then quickly went over to the door. He did not even look through the hole near the top of his door before opening it. When Bilbo did open the door, a huge smile appeared in his face and his heart felt so full. It was nine other than Aizen! With a smile on his face. Bilbo could not contain his excitement.

”Aizen! You’re here! Are you going on another adventure?” Bilbo happily exclaimed and then asked him. Aizen nodded.   
  
  


“I am actually. ..May I come in?” Aizen replied and then asked him a question as well. Bilbo did not even hesitate to give Aizen an answer. He moved to the side with a smile on his face, too.

”Yes! Please come in.” Bilbo replied to him. Aizen thanked him and Aizen came into the house. Bilbo shut the door when Aizen fully inside of the home. He could not believe it. Aizen was here in his house once again.

”I have to be honest with you. I am glad that you’re here. When you left, I felt like my world was falling apart. Having you here was truly amazing.” Bilbo said to him, hoping that was not a bit strange for Aizen to hear. Aizen smiled.

”I...I feel the same way as you do. Being here made me feel so happy to have someone that understood me. Also, I did promise that I would come back and see you. As soon as the weather was good enough for me to travel, I packed and headed to Hobbiton. The adventure is to see _you_ , Bilbo. I have missed you, too and I was hoping that maybe I can stay with you for a while. If you would like me to.” Aizen said back to him. Bilbo blushed.

”Would you like to stay until fall? I would not mind that at all and you do not have to pay me.” Bilbo suggested to him. Now, Aizen started to blush.

”Are you sure that you want me to stay for that long? I will help you around the house and such when you need it.” Aizen asked and then told him. Bilbo nodded.

”I would not have suggested it if I was not sure.” Bilbo replied to him. Honestly, Aizen would like that very much. When he arrived back to his home, Aizen was so bored and down. His parents got so worried about him. Aizen knew what he needed as soon as Spring came around. And what he needed was Bilbo Baggins. Aizen smiled at him.

”I would that very much. Thank you, Bilbo. I am so glad to be back here and so glad to see you again as well.” Aizen told him.

”Me, too, Aizen. Me too.” Bilbo said back to him. Aizen put his things against the wall where he had them the last time he was here. Bilbo even helped him with it. He also noticed that Aizen had a musical string instrument with him.   
  


“I didn’t know that you played music.” Bilbo piped up as he kept looking at it. Aizen looked at Bilbo and smiled.

”I do. It is just that sometimes I do not bring it with me. This time...I decided to do so. Been a while since I played it, though. ..Maybe one day that I can okay something for you while I am here. Going to be here for quite a while.” Aizen explained to him. Bilbo could not wait to hear him play. That was another thing that Bilbo loved. And thinking about being the one playing the music sounded so amazing to him. When Aizen finished placing his stuff in the living area, Bilbo went to the kitchen area of his home to go make Aizen a cup of tea.

Aizen went to the bathing room to go take a bath since he has been traveling for a few days on foot to get to Bilbo’s home. At the moment, Bilbo’s heart felt so full. And the feelings of depression and emptiness that he was feeling before was gone. Now, that Aizen is back, of course. And this time, Aizen was going to stay for a few months, which also made Bilbo so happy. When Aizen came out of the bathing room, he was wearing the same outfit that he was wearing the last time he did this. Still, it made Bilbo blush across his cheeks. Aizen came into the kitchen area where he heard noises coming from. He came inside and help Bilbo finish the cup of tea and then the two of them walked back to the living area of the home.

As they sat, drinking their cups of tea, Aizen was talking about what has happened since the last time he stayed with Bilbo. Hearing Aizen’s voice was like music to the hobbit’s ears. It felt so comforting to Bilbo.

“So...how long would you like me to stay?” Aizen asked Bilbo. Bilbo blushed.

”I wish that it was forever.” Bilbo thought to himself before he spoke.

”I mean, I don’t want to overstay my welcome or anything.” Aizen said to him as well. Bilbo snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Aizen’s voice again.

”Like I said, until fall if you wish.” Bilbo offered. Aizen’s eyes lit up.

”Are you sure that is okay?” Aizen asked another question. Even though, Bilbo told him twice, he just did not want Bilbo to do something that he was not comfortable with nor feel forced to do. Bilbo nodded.

”I wouldn’t have suggested twice it if I was not.” Bilbo replied. Aizen was surprised by Bilbo’s suggestion.   
  


“I...I would love that very much. Just to make sure..are you truly okay with me staying that long? If you want me to leave early, please do not hesitate to let me know.” Aizen replied to him with a smile in his face. Bilbo smiled back.

“I doubt that I will want him to leave at all.” Bilbo thought to himself once again. Aizen took a sip of his tea.   
  


“By the way...I am glad that you’re back, Aizen. I have missed you.” Bilbo suddenly told him. Aizen’s eye widened.

“Really?” Aizen asked in shock. Bilbo nodded again.

”Yes. Since you left..lI know it sounds strange but I have been thinking about you.” Bilbo answered. Aizen calmed down and smiled once again at the hobbit.

”Honestly..same here with you, Bilbo. That’s why I wanted to come see you again. Because I have missed you, too. I know it was only a few days that I stayed when I was here the first time but...I felt like we were connected somehow. It felt..it felt _wonderful_ to me. I never felt that way with anyone before. Until I met you, of course. ..I just made this awkward. I am so sorry.” Aizen said to him. Bilbo placed an hand on one of Aizen’s arms.

”Aizen, there is nothing to be sorry about. I am glad that I am not the only one who felt that either. And I also glad that you felt comfortable to tell me that. I felt the connection, too.” Bilbo said back to him. Aizen smiled.

”Thank you, Bilbo. That means a lot.” Aizen told him.

”You’re welcome, Aizen.” Bilbo spoke back then moved his hand off of Aizen’s arm and sat back down in his chair. Bilbo was not used to someone staying for so long in his house like this but at the same time, the Hobbit was excited about it as well. So was Aizen. Aizen was used to being away from his home for quite a bit of time but never for a whole season. This was going to be an interesting time for the two of them.

Later that evening as Bilbo taught Aizen how to cook a certain kind of fish dish that could be useful for him on his travels. A recipe that was created by his mother. Aizen loved it. When it was coming to the rest of the evening, the two men just spent their time relaxing. Well, at least Bilbo did. Aizen was setting up his spot in the living room to sleep. Bilbo was concerned though.

”Are you sure that you don’t want something more comfortable to sleep on?” Bilbo asked Aizen. Aizen placed his pillow on his cloth that he brings with him to sleep on during his travels.

”I’ll be fine! This is actually a step up from what I am used to in my travels.” Aizen said back to Bilbo. Still, it didn’t feel right to Bilbo.

”Let me at least give you something to sleep with one the ground that will be a bit more comfortable.” Bilbo told him. Aizen was not going to argue with Mr. Baggins. Aizen looked at him.

”If you are sure then I will take it.” Aizen said back to him, accepting the offer. Bilbo nodded and then Bilbo got up from his chair and went to go grab the item that he was speaking of for Aizen to use. Aizen could not help but gaze at Bilbo. Aizen felt his heart beat inside of his chest.

“Why am I like this? I barely know this man! I mean, he has been so kind and caring to me but still..I do not know him enough to make that decision but yet, I can not help but feel this way about him.” Aizen said to himself quietly enough so Bulbomdid not hear him if he was close by. The same thing could be said for Bilbo, who was in the hallway, getting out a thick blanket from the closet. Bilbo went from thinking he would not be seeing Aizen ever again to now Aizen being in his home once again. And just staying for a few days then leaving again either. Aizen was going to here with Bilbo for an entire season. Bilbo just hopes that the rest of Bag End does not treat Aizen terribly because he isn’t a hobbit.

When Bilbo returned to Aizen, Aizen was looking in a book of some kind. It looked like a journal.

“What you got there?” Bilbo asked, feeling curious. Aizen quickly looked up as shut the book closed and blushed across his cheeks.

“N-nothing interesting, I assure you.” Aizen replied back to him. Bilbo smiled and let out a soft chuckle before walking over to Aizen.

“Here. This is is a thinking blanket that you can sleep on to make it more comfortable on the floor for you. I do apologize for not having an extra bed or anything. I am still not used to having guests stay with me like this.” Bilbo said to Aizen as he showed him the blanket. Aizen smiled.

“I understand. Though, the blanket will be just enough for me. Thank you for offering it to me. I will take care of it as much as I can. I promise.” Aizen said back to Bilbo. Aizen got up from the ground and Bilbo helped him set it up on the floor.

“It is no problem, Aizen. I would not let you use it if I didn’t think you would take care of it.” Bilbo told him. Aizen felt so happy. When Aizen and Bilbo finished setting up Aizen’s bed, Aizen laid down on it. The blanket was so soft and comfy. The way that Aizen laid on it made Bilbo blush slightly as Bilbo looked at Aizen. Aizen looked uo at Bilbo with a smile on his face. Bilbo smiled back at Aizen.

“I am glad that you’re enjoying the blanket.” Bilbo spoke. Aizen’s smile became bigger on his face.

“It’s truly very comfortable, like you said.” Aizen spoke back.   
  


“Well, it is yours to use while you’re here staying with me.” Bilbo told him. 

  
“Thank you.” Aizen spoke.

  
“You’re very welcome.” Bilbo said to him. Bilbo went back to his chair and sat in it as Aizen laid in his handmade bed. A couple of hours later, Bilbo noticed that it has been a bit quieter for a bit. Bilbo looked over at Aizen, who was soundly asleep on his bed. He made a light snoring sound, which is adorable to Mr. Baggins. Bilbo quietly got out of his chair and quietly got ready for bed. Before he went into his room, Bilbo checked on Aizen once more. Aizen was still asleep on the makeshift bed. Bilbo smiled once more.

“Goodnight, Aizen.” Bilbo said to himself before heading into his room for the rest of the night. So far, everything was going well but..will the rest of Bag End accept Aizen like Bilbo does or will Aizen be forced to leave and go back to his home? 


	6. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bilbo thought that things couldn’t get better for when it comes to Aizen, Aizen always surprises him.

Bilbo woke up to a ray of sunshine peeking through the window near his bed. He sat up in the bed and stretched his body as he tried to wake up. As Bilbo let out a yawn, he noticed a smell coming from inside of the house. This alarmed Bilbo. He quickly got out of his bed and left his bedroom to go find where the smell was coming from. Though, the smell was fantastic. It definitely was food. When Bilbo got closer to where the smell was coming from, he heard someone softly humming as well. The hobbit stood behind one of the walls of the archway that lead into the kitchen to peak into the kitchen area of his home. Bilbo’s eyes widened when he saw that it was Aizen.

Aizen was near the stove, cooking. It looked like that he was making pancakes. And they were fluffy, too. Bilbo’s mouth was watering but not because of the pancakes. Seeing Aizen cook was a bit arousing to the hobbit, too. Bilbo turned around as Aizen was starting to turn his head. Bilbo was now blushing across his cheeks.

“Bilbo?” Aizen asked. Bilbo did not say a word or make a sound. His heart was beating inside of his chest. He only started to panic more as he heard footsteps coming his way. Bilbo wanted to run and hide but he just couldn’t move his feet nor his body. Even though, this was his house so he should not feel this way but he could not help it. Aizen peaked his head out of the arch and saw Bilbo standing against the wall.

“I hope I didn’t wake you.” Aizen suddenly spoke to him. It caused Bilbo to slightly jump but after that, he felt fine.   
  


“No, you did not wake me at all. By the way, are you cooking?” Bilbo said back and then asked Aizen.

“Yes. I got hungry and I wasn’t sure what to do. I know I should have asked you if I can use the stove but in a way, I wanted to surprise you and make your breakfast as way for letting use the blanket. ..I hope that is okay with you.” Aizen replied and explained to Bilbo with a a smile on his face. Bilbo smiled back. He was not mad at Aizen. Surprised, he’s but not mad at all. In fact, Bilbo thought it was very sweet of him.

“Of course it is fine, Aizen. And thank you for making breakfast. That is really nice of you. No one has ever done that for me in many years but yet...I never have anyone over in the first place.” Bilbo said back to him. Aizen felt so happy. And so did Bilbo.

“Would you like some help?” Bilbo offered.   
  


“Well...I found the utensils and pan and such but...I couldn’t find the regular plates.” Aizen answered him, accepting the offer of help. Bilbo followed Aizen into the kitchen and showed him where a lot of things in the kitchen were. Bilbo also grabbed two plates as well. One for each of them. Aizen placed three pancakes on each of their plates and went over to the table where things were already set up on. Bilbo sat down in his chair while Aizen sat across from him. Bilbo prepared what was on his plate while Aizen was still choosing. The pancakes not on,y looks amazing but they also smelled amazing, too.

When the two of them finished, Bilbo took a bite of one of the pancakes. He was shocked. The pancakes were also delicious! The hobbit hasn’t had pancakes like this in years! Aizen was looking at Bilbo with a smile on his face.

”How are the pancakes, Mr. Baggins?” Aizen asked him. Bilbo swallowed before he answered him.

“Besides my Mother’s pancakes. These are truly the best that I have ever had.” Bilbo replied to him. Aizen blushed. For him, that was something that he did not expect Bilbo to say to him.

”Th-thank you! I am truly glad that you’re enjoying them.” Aizen said to him.   
  


“You’re welcome.” Bilbo said back to Aizen. Aizen nodded then the two of them continued to eat their breakfast. Though, Aizen had a question that burning in inside of his head.

“Is it true that Hobbits eat multiple meals a day?” Aizen asked out of curiosity. Bilbo nodded after swallowing the current bite that he had in his mouth.

“Yes, most of us do that. There are 7 meals that Hobbits eat a day. There’s Breakfast, Second Breakfast, Elevenses, Afternoon tea, Supper and finally dinner. Each are separate and have about two hours in between them, too.” Bilbo replied and explained to Aizen. Aizen looked at Bilbo in awe.

“I wish I could eat like that. I probably would just became the dwarf-elf in Middle Earth if I do that.” Aizen said to him.   
  


“I mean, a lot of Hobbits do it but some of us don’t. It just depends on the Hobbit.” Bilbo also explained to Aizen. Aizen wanted to learn so much about Hobbits and their culture. For multiple reasons. Aizen just hopes that he does not end up offending any of the Hobbits in Hobbiton. Especially Bilbo himself. That is the last person that he wanted to offend. Bilbo also wanted to learn about his customs as well. It was going to be interesting and a bit confusing since Aizen is both a dwarf and an elf. Either way, they will see how that will work out. After the two of them finished eating their breakfast, Bilbo helped Aizen clean the table.

Bilbo looked outside of the window of his room and looked outside. It was very sunny outside. Aizen just looked at Bilbo.

”Mr. Baggins? Is everything okay? Something going on outside?” Aizen asked Bilbo a few questions. Bilbo suddenly got an idea. He looked at Aizen.   
  


“Would you like to join me outside later on today? I want to show you the garden if you would like to see it.” Bilbo asked and suggested at the same time. Aizen smiled with excitement.

“I would love that very much! I love gardens!” Aizen replied. Bilbo sweetly chuckled.

“Glad I am not the only one.” Bilbo said back to him. Aizen not only loves gardens but he just loves nature in general. He got that from his father. Aizen is quite a mix of both his father and mother, though, he was raised and lived among the dwarves on his mother’s side. His father was the only elf that his mother’s family and the rest of the dwarves accepted, besides Aizen. His mother was an amazing good but she was also an excellent blacksmith. In a way, Aizen always felt very lucky to be able to experience both sides of his family as he grew up. Bilbo moved away from the window and walked over to Aizen. Aizen helped Bilbo clean his home a bit and Bilbo showed him his study.

Aizen loved all the books that Bilbo had in his library. Aizen also loves to read.   
  


“You have quite an impressive collection.” Aizen said to Bilbo. Bilbo nodded.

“Thank you. It has taken me years to get the collection I have. Do you like to read?” Bilbo said back to him and then asked Aizen a question. Aizen nodded.

”Yes. I love to read. Though..I do not have quite a collection like you have back at home. I wish I did, though.” Aizen replied back to him.

“By the way, if you would like to read one while you’re here, I do not mind it.” Bilbo told him.   
  


“Are you sure?” Aizen asked.   
  


“Aizen, if I didn’t tell or offer it to you then I would not be okay with it so do not worry about that. I promise that I am truly fine with it.” Bilbo answered.

“That’s true.” Aizen spoke as he looked down. He just realized that he was still in his pajamas. As well as Bilbo, too.

“I just remembered that I haven’t changed out of my pajamas yet. May I excuse myself to go change?” Aizen suddenly spoke and asked Bilbo. Bilbo looked at himself as well and realized the same thing.

“Of course.” Bilbo answered him. Aizen nodded and let the study quickly to go grab some clothes from his travel bag. Bilbo left the study a few seconds after Aizen. When Bilbo returned to the main area of his home, it seems like Aizen was already in the bathroom, changing his clothes. Bilbo decided to do the same and went into his bedroom to change his nightclothes, too. When Aizen finished, Aizen went over to his travel bag. As Aizen neatly placed his nightclothes up against the bag, he noticed that his journal fell out of it. When Aizen placed his hand onto the book, a sudden thought pop up in his head.

“I hope Bilbo didn’t see this. That would be so embarrassing. I mean, it is nothing negative about him but still...there are things in here about him that I do not want him finding out that I wrote.” Aizen said to himself. Aizen quickly placed the journal into his bag as Bilbo returned. Bilbo was more freshly clothed. Also, Bilbo was feeling eager to go outside now that he was freshly changed and had some food in his stomach.  
  


“Would you like to take a look at the garden now? I do not mind showing you now if you would like to do that.” Bilbo suggested. Aizen calmed down and nodded.

”I would love that.” Aizen responded back to him. Bilbo nodded. Aizen got up from the ground and followed Mr. Baggins out of the home and to the front of outside of the home. Aizen looked around in awe. Bilbo was looking at Aizen but looked forward when Aizen turned his head to looked at the hobbit once again.  
  


“Hobbiton is truly a beautiful place.” Aizen said to Bilbo. Bilbo nodded as he looked around as well.

“That it is.” Bilbo said back to Aizen. As much as Aizen loves his home, he wished that his home was more like this. So green and the air smelled so fresh. But what made it better was Bilbo himself. And Bilbo felt the way about Aizen. Bilbo looked at Aizen once again with a smile on his face.

  
“Come with me to the back.” Bilbo instructed Aizen. Aizen did as Mr. Baggins instructed. As they walked to the back of Bilbo’s home, Aizen could not help but notice that some of the other hobbits in Hobbiton that lived near Bilbo were staring right at them with mute expressions in their face. This made Aizen feel a little uneasy.

“Ignore them.” Bilbo piped up. Aizen looked at Bilbo.

“Huh?” Aizen asked him. Bilbo also looked at him and stopped walking, which also caused Aizen to stop after a couple of steps as well.   
  


“Do not pay mind to the other hobbits. Plus, they aren’t judging you, I promise. They are judging me.” Bilbo answered and said to him.

“How come they are doing that to you?” Aizen asked another question. Bilbo let out a sigh.

“I have a somewhat reputation of being a hermit to the rest of Hobbiton. Nor really have other people staying with me like this. They’ll get used to it.” Bilbo replied and explained to Aizen. This still did not make Aizen feel better. Even if they weren’t doing it because of him, he did not want people to see Bilbo differently because of him either.

“I...I never meant to do this to you.” Aizen spoke.

“It is quite alright, Aizen. Do not worry about it. I am glad you are here. If they can’t handle it, that is in them, not on you.” Bilbo spoke back to him. Aizen smiled again and nodded. The two of them began to walk together to the back of the house once again. When they arrived, Aizen was in awe. It was very lush and lovely garden. Well...what was growing so far in it. In a way, for Bilbo, showing Aizen things that he likes is a way to bring him into his world and hopefully, maybe Aizen can do the same for him, too.

“What do you think?” Bilbo asked Aizen.

“It is very lovely. Reminds me of my parents’ garden. I am not saying that their garden is better than yours but that it is what it reminded me of. But this year...I will not be helping attend to it since I am with you. Though, if you need help with it, I do not mind helping you with the garden or anything for that matter.” Aizen replied and offered Bilbo.

“I would like that.” Bilbo told him. The two of them spend a little bit more time looking around the outside of the house. The more Aizen was seeing it, the more Aizen loved not only Bilbo’s home but Bilbo as well. As the more Bilbo was seeing Aizen enjoying it, the more Bilbo was falling for Aizen, too. Aizen noticed the flower garden and went over to it with Bilbo following him from behind. Aizen looked at all the flower in the bed before looking back at Bilbo.

“I also love flower garden! It is beautiful as your vegetable garden as well.” Aizen complimented. Bilbo blushed.

“Thank you. Which ones are your favorite?” Bilbo said back and asked him. Aizen loved all of them but the orange ones stuck out to him the most.

“These ones.” Aizen replied as he bent down to look at them more. Bilbo stood next to him and bent down as well.

“Ah, yes. Those are actually the oldest in the garden. My mother grew these for so long because those were her favorites as well and I decided that I wanted to kept that tradition. So, every spring and summer, I always plant those in her honor.” Bilbo explained to him. Aizen smiled as he looked at Bilbo. Bilbo was looking at the flowers. Bilbo was thinking about the memories of how him and his mother spent in the garden together when he was much younger.

“I think that is so sweet. Sounds like something that I would do, too, to be honest. Your mother sounded like an incredible woman.” Aizen said to Bilbo.

“She was _incredible_. There is never a day that goes by that I do not miss her.” Bilbo said back to him. Aizen nodded.

“That is how I feel about my grandmother on my mother’s side of the family. My grandmother was incredible. She had both a heart of gold and steel. There is never a day that goes by that I don’t miss her either. ..Sorry if I made this sad all of sudden.” Aizen spoke, Bilbo looked at Aizen and smiled.

“Nothing wrong with reminiscing about people you miss and love with all your heart. Don’t think of it as a sad thing. Think of it as a way that shows how much they meant to you. Though, some days, it may not be easy to do that.” Bilbo told him. Bilbo was right. Though, some days, it made be hard to speak of a loved one that has passed, it does not mean that you should not have to speak about them at all. Aizen smiled.

“That is true.” Aizen spoke back to Bilbo. A few minutes later, Bilbo and Aizen headed back to the front of the house. Bilbo was wanting to relax outside of the house more since it was such a beautiful morning outside. Aizen and Bilbo sat in the bench outside of Bilbo’s home, looking out at the rest of Hobbiton while Bilbo smoked from his pipe. Seeing all the Hobbits in the village working on their gardens and the children happily playing, it made Aizen feel happy. This also only made him want to learn about Bilbo’s culture even more. After a few more minutes of Bilbo and Aizen looking around the back of the house, the two of them went to back to the front of the house.

Aizen sat on the bench while Bilbo quickly went back in his house to grab his smoking pipe. Once again, Aizen looked around what was going on in Hobbiton. When Bilbo returned, he sat down next to Aizen. Aizen kept looking forward but Bilbo was looking at Aizen.

“How are you enjoying the morning so far?” Bilbo asked him. Aizen looked at Bilbo.

“I am quite enjoying it. How about you?” Aizen replied and then asked Bilbo a question as well.

“I am enjoying it quite wonderfully myself.” Bilbo answered back. Aizen smiled.

“I am glad that you are.” Aizen said to him. Bilbo smiled back. Aizen looked at Bilbo’s pipe.

“Do you always smoke your pipe everyday or just in certain days?” Aizen asked.

“Only on certain days. Does it bother you?” Bilbo replied and asked. Aizen shook his head.

“No. Not at all. I was just curious.” Aizen answered. Bilbo had an idea.

“Would you like to try it?” Bilbo suddenly suggested.   
  


  
“Are you sure?” Aizen asked. Aizen has never smoke a pipe in his life. Well, of his life so far. Bilbo nodded.

“Yes.” Bilbo spoke. It was not like he was going to smoke the entire thing. Aizen thought about it for a moment before he gave Bilbo his answer.

“Sure!” Aizen replied to his suggestion of trying the pipe. Bilbo handed Aizen his pipe. Aizen looked at it for a few seconds before taking a puff from it. Aizen didn’t like the taste of what was in it. Aizen suddenly started to have a coughing fit as he exhaled it from his mouth as handed the pipe back to Bilbo. Aizen calmed down after his coughing fit began to subside. Other hobbits around Bilbo’s home were looking at him.   
  


“I didn’t mean to embarrass you like that. I am just not use to smoking a pipe so my body isn’t used to it.” Aizen said to him.

“No worries, Aizen. It’s an acquired thing to do. What did you think?” Bilbo told and asked him.

“Honestly, I didn’t like it. It tasted strange in my mouth and it just made my insides and throat feel a bit dry. But I am not against you doing it. I just don’t care to do it myself.” Aizen replied and explained to him. Bilbo understood. Aizen and Bilbo went back to looking over Hobbiton as Bilbo went back to finishing smoking his pipe. Smoking a pipe did not change the way that Aizen felt about Mr. Baggins. This morning was very peaceful, to say the least.

**######**

  
Later that evening, Bilbo relaxed in his favorite chair once again while Aizen sat on his makeshifted bed, tuning his fiddle. Bilbo kept looking at Aizen as he did so.

“How long have you played the fiddle?” Bilbo suddenly asked him.

“Many years. I started as a child. My father taught me to play some songs and the other dwarves that I was raised around taught me some songs, too. I love music but I also love fighting. I am not as much as a born bard as I am a fighter.” Aizen replied and explained to him then looked up at Bilbo with a smile on his face.

“What kind of fighting do you do?” Bilbo asked another question. 

“Oh, all kinds! Swords, daggers, bow and arrow, axe..some many. You name it, I can use it. I also know magic but I barely use it.” Aizen answered.

“Have you ever had fight anyone during any of your journeys?” Bilbo asked another question yet again. Aizen nodded.

“Yes! Bandits, creatures, goblins...orcs.” Aizen’s voice spoke a bit lower when he mentioned orcs and the smile on his face disappeared, too. Bilbo noticed that.

“Not a fan of orcs, huh.” Bilbo spoke. Aizen nodded again.

“When I tell people that I prefer goblins over orcs...it is a not a lie. I am not saying that I hate orcs but I dislike them very much. But I have my reasons, though. I was once captured by orcs and it was one of the most worst things that I have ever been through in my entire life. I wasn’t sure if I was able to be able to escape but I did. After a few days of being captured, though.” Aizen spoke back to Bilbo.

“I am so sorry that happened to you.” Bilbo said to him. Aizen smiled again.

“It was quite a long time ago. I am fine now for the most part. I only will get nervous if I see or hear one again in person. Nothing really scares me but orcs...they are bit ferrying and not because of how they look but because of how they act, too.” Aizen told him.

“Well, you do not have to worry about that happening. Orcs don’t come around here so you’re safe.” Bilbo told him.

“True but...I am not afraid to _fight_ an orc, though. If one comes around here, he will taste the blade of my sword!” Aizen said back and tried to show off his muscles with a pose. Aizen did have some muscle but he was still very much like an elf for the most part. Bilbo chuckled. Aizen also chuckled as well.

“He’s adorable.” Bilbo thought to himself. Aizen and Bilbo were have a great time, which is a very good thing. When Bilbo finally went to bed, Aizen wrote in his journal for the first time in a couple of days.

_I never thought that I would back here in Bag End with Mr. Baggins. Today, he showed me his lovely garden in the back of his home and I got to try a pipe for the first time. The pipe wasn’t too good but the gardens were absolutely gorgeous. ...Just like Mr. Baggins himself. Being here again made me realize how much that I truly like him. I hope that one day, I can learn his customs and culture and also show him mine, too. Hopefully, that could happen one day but for now, it is a good idea to take things at a slow pace. Today was very good day indeed._

When Aizen finished writing in his journal, he closed and placed it back into his bag before getting ready to go to sleep. Tomorrow is another day and Aizen was excited about what was going or could happen. As along as he is with Bilbo, Aizen felt like it was going to be a good time, no matter what they do.


	7. What Makes You Think That?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo has an exchange with one of his neighbor...but for Bilbo and Aizen..it is not exactly friendly.

  
One week has passed since Aizen’s return to Bag End. So far, everything has been going very well for the two of them. Bilbo was very accepting Aizen being in Bag End but other hobbits in Hobbiton..not so much. On this day, Aizen was helping Bilbo tend to the front of Bilbo’s home. From a distance, one of Bilbo’s neighbors was watching them tend to the plants and such in front of Bilbo’s home. The neighbor decided to go check on Bilbo to see how he was doing. The neighbor walked over to the fence in front of Bilbo’s home and stood there.

“Mr. Baggins!” The neighbor cheerfully exclaimed, trying to get Bilbo’s attention. Bilbo and Aizen turned their heads to look at the neighbor.

“Good ahead, Bilbo. I will take care of the rest of this.” Aizen offered. Bilbo nodded, turned his whole body around then walked over to his neighbor. Both of them stood on both sides of the fence. Aizen stayed back at the house to finish up what him and Bilbo were working on together.

“Good morning, Bilbo. How are you enjoying the morning so far?” The neighbor spoke and then asked him a question.

“I am enjoying it quite well. What about you?” Bilbo replied and then asked a question back.

“I am enjoying very well myself. By the way, who is the man that has been staying with you recently?” The neighbor answered and then asked another question to Bilbo.   
  


“A friend of mine.” Bilbo spoke. The neighbor cocked his head slightly to the side.

“A friend?” The neighbor asked even yet another question.

“You sound a bit surprised by that.” Bilbo told him.

“Well, honestly, that is because I am a bit surprised by it. You rarely leave your home or even Hobbiton!” The neighbor explained. This was a true statement nor Bilbo could deny it. The only friends that he had before Aizen came into his life were only around and in Hobbiton. Bilbo looked at Aizen while Aizen was paying mos to this attention to what he was doing at the moment.

“I guess that is how life is. It can be full of surprises. But without them, life would be so boring as well.” Bilbo said to the neighbor while looking at Aizen.

“Fair enough.” The neighbor spoke. The neighbor noticed the way that Bilbo was looking at Aizen.

“You seem quite fond of him.” The neighbor also spoke up. Bilbo looked back at the neighbor. Also, Aizen was listening to what they were talking about but was not trying to pay much attention to the conversation between Bilbo and his neighbor.

“Pardon?” Bilbo asked him, not understanding his question.

“I was saying that you are quite _fond_ of your friend there.” The neighbor replied and explained more in detail. Bilbo blushed across his cheeks. Yes, Bilbo was fond of him but he was not going to tell anyone that. Not even Aizen at this time. Aizen also heard this but pretended like he did not here that just happen. Bilbo couldn’t say a word. The neighbor chuckled.

“So...is he exactly a friend or something more than that of friendship?” The neighbor asked Bilbo. Aizen stopped what he was doing and looked at Bilbo. Bilbo was caught in a situation right now. Aizen was not expecting Bilbo to feel that way about him. But..Aizen would be quite surprised if he did say that he felt that way about him. Bilbo had to say _something_ , though. 

“Aizen and I are _friends_. Nothing more. Nothing less.” Bilbo answered. For some reason, the neighbor was not sure if Bilbo was being honest with him or not.

“Are you sure about that?” The neighbor asked another question. Aizen started to feel a little uneasy. He wanted to go help Bilbo but that could make it worse for him so Aizen stayed back. Bilbo felt a bit flustered. For him, it was about they way he feels but the way that Aizen could feel if he heard about all of this going on.  
  


“Yes, I am very sure that we are just friends. Plus...I truly think that it is none of your business what goes on in my life! What I do in my life is private and I feel that this is something that we should not be discussing about.” Bilbo said to the neighbor. Aizen decided that it was time to get away from what was going on. Aizen hurried up to the front door and went inside of the house. Bilbo did not even look back at what was going on. He was just focused on his neighbor. Usually, Bilbo is not talkative with his neighbors or like this with any of them but this time, this was a situation where Bilbo needed to put his foot down. The neighbor was taken a bit back by what Bilbo just told him.

“Easy now, Mr. Baggins. I did not mean any ill harm by all of this.” The neighbor said to him.   
  


  
“It did seem like it to me.” Bilbo spoke back.

“What is that suppose to mean?” The neighbor asked. Bilbo took a deep breath before he spoke again to his neighbor.

“I know about the gossip and such that goes around Hobbiton about me. I am not exactly as close minded as you all think I am either. I do not care what you think about me but do not involve my friend in any of it. He is not a bad guy.” Bilbo replied and explained to him.

“But he is an elf, yes? You know how elves can be.” The neighbor asked and told him. This made Bilbo angry.

“Not all elves are stuck up. Plus, Aizen is not just an elf. He is also half-dwarf. But regardless, he is a _person_. A kind and wonderful person at that. And I am not going to let you or anyone judge him for being who he is.” Bilbo replied and told his neighbor back. He could see that Bilbo was getting upset and irritated by this conversation. Though, the neighbor knew that Bilbo was not wrong about people talking about him through Hobbiton.

“I guess I overstepped my boundaries. My apologies, Bilbo. I guess that I will leave you alone now. Have the good rest of your day, Mr. Baggins.” The neighbor spoke then turned and left Bilbo alone in the front of his house to head back to his right next door. Bilbo stood there as he noticed some of the other hobbits looking at him. They saw what just happened between him and his neighbor. Bilbo ignored them and turned around to see that Aizen was not there anymore. This started to worry him. Bilbo headed back up to the front door and quickly headed inside of his home.

“Aizen?” Bilbo called out loud, hoping that Aizen would here him. He did not get a response. This worried Bilbo even more. Bilbo went into the living room of his home to see Aizen sitting in the ground on his makeshift bed, looking at the ground. Aizen noticed Bilbo’s feet but still did not look up at him.

“I...I am sorry for chasing issues with your neighbor.” Aizen suddenly spoke up. Bilbo’s eyes widened.

“Aizen..” Bilbo was interrupted when Aizen did finally look up at him.

“I think it is a good idea that I leave. I mean, if I stay any longer...it could only just cause more problems for you and your neighbors. I do not want to make things like that happened.” Aizen suggested. This surprised Bilbo. Bilbo did not Aizen to leave either. Bilbo walked over and sat in the ground in front of Aizen. With a smile on his face.  
  


“Aizen, you do not have to leave. And I am not going to make you either. I already have had issues with my neighbors way before you ever came here. They are just being nosy and trying to cause drama. I am sorry that he tried to pull you into it. I am going to be honest with you. Yes, I am fond of you but I also consider you as a friend at the same time. Do not let them get to you. But what I am trying to say is that I do not want you to leave and I like having you here.” Bilbo told him. Even though, Bilbo did feel more for Aizen, he just wanted to be honest with him at the same time. And Aizen was fine with that. Aizen smiled back.

“I feel the same about you, too, Bilbo. And I like being here with you, too. I am so glad to be here again with you.” Aizen said back to him.

“I like you being here as well, Aizen. I am glad that you’re back, too.” Bilbo told him. Aizen let out a happy chuckle as he began to feel better. Bilbo also started to feel better, too. He truly did love having Aizen around. He just did not want other hobbits to think horrible about him when Aizen is not horrible at all. Aizen started to feel better about what happened. And so did Bilbo.

“I sometimes tend to overthink when it comes to bad situations. Even if I do not mean to do it in purpose. I am the kind of person who does not like drama and try to stay away from it as much as I can.” Aizen told Bilbo. 

“I am the same way for the most part but this time..I just couldn’t keep quiet. He was being rude and I don’t like rude people at all. I rather try to stop a rude person than keep quiet at that point.” Bilbo spoke back.

“I am the same way. I guess we have a bit more in common than what I originally thought.” Aizen said back.   
  


“Same here.” Bilbo said to him. It seems that the situation with the neighbor is no more. Everything seems to be getting back to a somewhat normal day. Bilbo help Aizen off of the ground after he got up. When Aizen stood up, his eyes met with Bilbo’s. Aizen’s and Bilbo’s hearts beat to skip beats as they look at each other. Bilbo was also still holding Aizen’s hand in his. They suddenly looked away from one another as they realized what they were doing. Bilbo also let go of Aizen’s hand.

“Sorry, Bilbo. I didn’t mean to do that.” Aizen said to him as they also blushed.

“It is okay, Aizen. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Bilbo said back to him. Aizen knew that but still...he felt like it could have been caused by him. Either way, Aizen wasn’t going to dwell on it. Bilbo and Aizen decided to work on something else around the house. At least for now, the two of them were going to have to keep their crushes on each other a secret. Hopefully, none of Bilbo’s neighbors will be able to figure out that Bilbo is in fact and indeed quite fond of his friend. 


	8. Rainy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Aizen spend their first rainy day together in the Shire. When it pours, it is time to get creative.

  
  


Aizen let out a sigh as he looked out one of the windows of Bilbo’s home. Aizen loved the rain but he _hated_ being indoors. Especially when it is raining outside. At least he was with Bilbo, which made it a little bit better. Bilbo could see the boredom in Aizen’s eyes. He walked over to Aizen and stood next to him before looking at Aizen once again.

“Not a fan of rainy weather, huh.” Bilbo suddenly spoke to Aizen. Aizen looked at Mr. Baggins.

“Oh, I love rain! I just hate having to be inside because of it. On my adventures, whenever it rained, I always used to not only bath when it heavily poured but just let the rain pour and get on my body as I played in it. I know that sounds naughty but that is not exactly what I did when I meant “play” in it. I am just a free-spirited being when it comes to nature, I guess.” Aizen responded and explained to Bilbo. Bilbo’s mind started going elsewhere for a moment.

“I wish that I could see that.” Bilbo thought to himself before snapping out of it. Aizen went back to looking out the window. Bilbo did feel bad for Aizen. Though, an idea did pop up inside of Bilbo’s head.

“Come with me.” Bilbo suddenly said to Aizen. Aizen looked at Bilbo once again.

”Huh?” Aizen asked back, feeling a little confused all of a sudden. Bilbo had a smile on his face.

“Come with me. I have an idea on how to cure this boredom.” Bilbo replied to him. This made Aizen curious. He got up from the where he was sitting and walked over to Bilbo.

"What are we going to exactly do?" Aizen asked him. Bilbo chuckled.

"Just follow me. I promise. You will love it." Bilbo answered. Aizen followed Bilbo to the back of the home. The rain was pouring outside. Aizen suddenly had a huge smile on his face.

"Playing in the rain, huh." Aizen told Bilbo. Bilbo nodded back at him.

"Correct. I mean, unless you want to. I just thou it would be something fun to do, though, I must admit...I have not done this in many years." Bilbo said back to him. Aizen was excited.

"I love the rain! Especially being in it." Aizen said to Bilbo. Bilbo smiled. Bilbo has not done this in years but when it comes to and being around Aizen, he felt different. In a good way, though. As soon as Bilbo opened the door, Aizen quickly went out into the backyard. The feeling of the raindrop hitting his body felt wonderful. Bilbo watched Aizen having fun in the rain. Aizen made eye contact with Bilbo.

"Come join me! It feels great!" Aizen exclaimed happily to him, inviting him to come play in the rain with him. Bilbo hesitated for a moment but decided to go for it. Bilbo ran over to him and the two of them played in the rain. They forgot their raincoats but oh well. Bilbo was just going to have to be careful. Unlike Bilbo, Aizen was immune to any kind of illness nor can actually die unless he was killed. Which has been a close call a few times for Aizen during his adventures. It has been a while since Aizen has been out in the rain like this. It was a wonderful feeling. And he also felt wonderful to see Bilbo having fun as well. It put a huge smile on Aizen's face. Both of them were having such a great time together. 

But as soon as they heard a roar of thunder in the sky, it was time to call it quits. It may have been a short but it was enough to make Aizen and Bilbo feel full of joy. Aizen and Bilbo headed back inside of the house. Both of them were soaked to the bone with rain water. They looked at each other and smiled. 

"That was quite fun actually." Bilbo said to him. Aizen nodded in agreement. Both of them could not take their eyes off of each other. Bilbo seeing Aizen's hair wet turned him on a bit. His mind started to wander. Aizen suddenly had a thought pop in his head.

"We should change before we make the house sopping wet." Aizen suggested to him, causing Bilbo to snap out of his thoughts. He blushed heavily on his cheeks. 

"Y-yes. I agree. I will go change in my room. You go change in the bathroom or in the main room. Whatever makes you feel comfortable. And I do not mind if you change in the main room." Bilbo said back to him. As Bilbo changed from his bedroom, he could see Aizen from a crack in the door. Bilbo gulped as he saw Aizen take off his shirt. Aizen was a bit feminine but also a bit manly at the same time.

"I should not being doing this but...but I can not help it. What am I like this?" Bilbo thought to himself. When he suddenly saw Aizen taking off his pants, Bilbo's eyes widened and his body started to feel warm as well. Bilbo had to force himself to snap out of it so he can continue to get dressed. When Aizen finished, he suddenly began to walk over to towards Bilbo's bedroom door. Bilbo moved out of the way of the door quickly so Aizen would not see him through the crack of the door. He knocked on it.

"Biblo? Do you want me to get started on the tea for this afternoon?" Aizen asked him. Bilbo hesitated for a few seconds before he gave a response to Aizen.

"Yes!" Bilbo replied. Aizen walked away from from the door to go to the kitchen area of the hobbit hole to go start on making tea for the both of them. Bilbo let out a huge sigh of relief.

"That was close." Bilbo said quietly to himself. He finished up putting on clothes and left his bedroom to go help Aizen in the kitchen with the tea. Bilbo did not dwell for when he saw Aizen get undressed and change his clothes. And it was for the best that he did not do so either.

The storm died out by the evening time. Aizen sat on the floor next to Bilbo. He was showing Bilbo some of his items that he brought with him. The one of them that caught Bilbo's eyes the most was Aizen's very unique fiddle. He had so many questions about it. 

"I am curious about how you got that acquired that fiddle you brought with you." Bilbo suddenly asked him. Aizen looked over at it and smiled. 

"it was a gift from a friend that I have met over my adventures through Middle Earth. It means a lot to me. It also has helped me during the lonely nights on my adventures as well." Aizen replied and explained to him. It onky made Bilbo more curious.

"Is this friend of yours a close one that gave you the fiddle?" Bilbo asked another question. Aizen nodded. 

"...May I ask _how_ close you and this person are?" Biibo asked yet another question. This made Aizen blush.

"They are just a friend...if that is what you are asking me." Aizen answered him, feeling a little flustered. Bilbo started to panic a little bit.

"I did not mean to assume that you and this person are together! I am so sorry!" Bilbo exclaimed. Aizen calmed down with a smile of his face.

"It is okay. I just never have been asked that before, which is why it surprised me a little bit as well. Well...outside of my family. When it comes to my family, they tend to bombard me with so many questions about my life. Though, I am more comfortable when you ask that for some reason and I am not against you asking questions either. Do not worry about it." Aizen said back to him. Bilbo felt a little better.

"And I am not against you asking me questions either. Plus, I know how you feel. When it comes to Bag End and Hobbiton...I am kind of like an "odd duck". I am like all the other hobbits here. I tend to mostly keep to myself." Bilbo told him. 

"I am sorry that people treat you that way but...it is okay for you to be that way, too. Sometimes, you have to pull back when you feel like you are overwhelmed. It does not make you a weird or anything like that." Aizen said to him. Aizen also knew this from experience. Being a mix of elf and dwarf and being raised around dwarves for his entire life, it was not easy for Aizen to get along with his own people as well. And being a rebel made it extra hard for Aizen, too. 

"I am an odd duck myself. I mean, I get along with dwarves that I have been raised around but still...being both elf and dwarf is not easy for me, regardless. Some people think that I am not real but I am as real as they can get." Aizen said back to him. Bilbo heard a little sadness when Aizen just spoke to him.

"Do you wish that it was easier to get along with the dwarves?" Bilbo asked. Aizen shrugged. For Aizen, it really not much of a big deal for him.

"Sometimes, I do but other times...I am not so sure. I mean, I get along with some of them, please do not get me wrong but there are others that I can never figure why they are against me. Not sure it is because I am a rebel or mixed breed. Either way, I do not sure if I am ever going to be able to figure it out. And honestly...I am not going to dwell on it. It is not like I have tried." Aizen replied and explained. Bilbo nodded.

"I am sorry you have to go through that." Bilbo said to him. Aizen smiled at him.

"It is okay. Thank you, though. I am sorry that you have to go through that as well. I guess...we both can be odd ducks together." Aizen told him. Bilbo smiled. 

"I would like that." Bilbo said to him.

"Me too." Aizen said back. Aizen finished up showing Bilbo a few things before calling it quits for the night. Bilbo and Aizen said their good nights to each other and Bilbo headed to his room. As Bilbo laid in his bed, he looked at from his bedroom once again at Aizen in the main room. Aizen was sleeping peacefully on his makeshift bed. BIlbo had a smile on his face.

"I would be an odd duck with him forever if he wanted to." Bilbo thought to himself. A few minutes later, Bilbo drifted off to sleep in his bed for the rest of the night. 


End file.
